Werk Nr 191095
'' |image= |caption= |designation=Messerschmitt Me 163 |version=Me 163B |c/n= |originaloperator=JG400 |originalid= |capturedate=Husum |captureplace= |newoperator(s)= |newid(s)=AM211 |fate=Museum exhibit }} =History= Shipped to the RAE, this aircraft was despatched from Farnborough to No. 6 MU, Brize Norton, on 25th July 1945. Still at No.6 MU in the Census of 21st March 1946, it was despatched to No. 47 MU, Sealand, on 26th June. At Sealand, the aircraft was crated for shipment to Canada. Royal Canadian Air Force 1946 - 1957 191095 was shipped to Canada together with 191916, leaving Solford Docks aboord the SS Commerce on 29th August and arriving on 9 September 1946 in Montreal. They were assembled at RCAF Station Rockcliffe later that month. The records then show a gap until the Komet appears as a gate guard at RCAF Station St-Jean. There it suffered from the elements and vandalism. In 1957 it was transferred to the Canadian War Museum. Canadian War Museum 1957 - 1964 Komet 191095 arrived here in 1957. The condition was quite bad, and the whole aircraft (upper and lower side) was painted in one color of green. It appears no restoration was performed until it was transferred to the newly formed Canadian National Aeronautical Collection (CNAC) in 1964. Canadian National Aeronautical Collection 1964 - 1978 Little is known about what happened here from 1964 on, but from 1976 to 1978 the CNAC undertook a restoration of the aircraft, which revealed some interesting details: # A small piece of tape on the wing had protected the original paint. Exact details are lacking, but the museum concluded that the aircraft must have had a RLM 81/82/76 scheme. Strangely they concluded this in 1978, when the late war RLM colors 81, 82 and 83 were just being discovered by some researchers. Also, the tape most likely protected only one color, and not three. # The aircraft showed two attempts at sabotage. Between the center fuselage T-Stoff tank and one of its retaining straps a stone had been jammed, hoping to pierce the tank during use. The resulting T-Stoff leakage would probably have lead to a severe explosion. The museum also found contaminated glue in the wooden wing structure. Personally I wonder how one distinguishes glue contamination from weathering effects of more than 30 years, but they're not stupid either # A French forced laborer made a small drawing inside the tailcone. Right after the restoration, the Komet was loaned to the USAF Museum at Wright-Patterson AFB in return for a Convair Atlas rocket. United States Air Force Museum, Wright Patterson 1978 - 1985 On loan from Canada, the Komet was parked almost underneath a B-17, which made photography almost impossible. It was returned to Canada in 1985. National Aviation Museum of Canada 1985 - 1999 As far as is known, this Komet (191095) was now on display, while the other Canadian Komet (191916) is in storage. The NAMC reported that 191095 was to loaned to the U.S. Air Force Museum late summer 1999, just like it was between 1978 and 1985. The NAMC had some doubts about the authenticity of the current paint scheme, and researched the original colors of this Komet. United States Air Force Museum, Wright Patterson 1999 - current On 10 December 1999 the USAF Museum again put this Komet on display. It was again loaned from the NAMC, duration unknown. During May 2004, it was noted that the aircraft had been moved around, and a new metal railing was erected around the WW2 aircraft. The Komet now sits under the wing of a Ju 88 in Rumanian markings, with a V2 in the background. Also, to the best of knowledge of a museum volunteer, the Komet is now owned by the USAFM.http://robdebie.home.xs4all.nl/me163/afm.htm =Sources= Category:Messerschmitt Me 163